


Just A Car Ride

by Kinkmeme



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Henry goes to college, Mother/Son Incest, Penetration, Porn Without Plot, Regina sits on Henry’s lap, Smut, bareback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkmeme/pseuds/Kinkmeme
Summary: Henry goes to college and has Emma and Regina drive him and his stuff up. The only spot for Regina, though, is on his lap. Smut ensues.Warning: Mother/son incest, don’t like, don’t read.





	Just A Car Ride

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to get this out and I don’t know if it’s even okay enough to post—unbeta’d. I might or might not add more to this. Tell me if I should.

Regina sighed as she stared at the truck. It was filled up, and she knew it would be hard to get comfortable for any of them. 

Emma closed the passenger’s seat door and narrowed her eyes as she stared at the overfull car. “I think we’re going to have to see how to all fit in.”

“Mom can sit in my lap—it’s only a couple of hours and only the way there.”

Regina turned to Henry, surprised at his suggestion. After everything they’d been through, she’d expected he would want her to stay home—she hadn’t expected he would even want her to come with in the first place.

“If you’re okay with that,” Emma lifted a brow and glanced between the two of them.

Regina bit her lip. “Henry, are you sure?”

Both she and Henry remembered the last time she sat on his lap and she didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. 

“I’m sure. Just—Ma, get in the car,” he murmured. Emma hummed and winked at him, before she made her way over to the driver’s seat. Henry turned toward Regina. “Are you sure?”

She narrowed her eyes and watched him for a moment. She knew his tells—she knew when he was lying and at that moment it didn’t seem like he was lying. 

“I’m sure.”

“Then let’s get this show on the road—Boston College, here I come.”

He climbed into the car and settled himself before he turned toward Regina. 

“I’m glad it’s not as hot as it was last week,” Regina murmured as she sat down on his lap—taking on everything she could not to make this more awkward than she already felt it was. She shifted until she was comfortable enough and swallowed thickly. “Just tell me when you’re not comfortable.”

“Okay.” 

Emma glanced back into the rear view mirror with a smile. “You guys ready?” 

“Yep,” Henry replied for both of them, leaning forward a bit to adjust, his hands settling comfortably on Regina’s hips. Once Emma had started driving, he cleared his throat. “This okay, Mom?”

“It’s fine, Henry.”

Emma settled into being the driver, and not being able to have a conversation because of all of Henry’s stuff, pretty easily. She sang along with her music and paid attention to the road.

Which gave Henry and Regina more than enough time to talk. 

They were silent for a long time—Regina didn’t know what to say to her son while she was sitting on his lap. Thinking about the last time she’d sat on his lap.

“I’ll miss you.” 

Henry shifted beneath her and Regina couldn’t help but feel the outline of his cock against her ass. He wasn’t hard—yet, but he was getting there. Her breath caught in her throat and before she could respond, he moved again and this time she could feel him grow hard against her.

She knew he didn’t mean for it to happen—he was still a teenage boy even though he was going to college. She knew it, but she felt her own body respond and she gulped as she moved, hoping he wouldn’t feel the heat radiating off of her core. 

“I’ll miss you too Henry,” she husked.

He pulled down her hips even further and Regina took a sharp breath when his throbbing dick pressed harder against her ass. 

“You guys okay back there?” Emma glanced at them through the rear view mirror. Regina felt as if she’d been caught and she knew her cheeks were flushed.

“Yes, Emma. We’re fine.”

“Mom was just saying she was getting hot,” Henry added. “Right, Mom?”

She hummed, not trusting her voice when he once again made sure she _felt_ his cock throb against her. He shifted, and she bit her bottom lip to stop the moan in her throat.

Emma focused on the road again and Regina shifted, her core slick and her panties sticking to it in a way that had only happened once before. 

Henry’s hand moved, and his arm slipped around her waist. When he stopped moving, his hand was right above her core and she knew he wanted to do more. His hips pressed up and his hand pressed down and for a moment, Regina wondered if it was possible to come from just the thought of his throbbing cock inside her. 

Henry repeated the movement a couple of times and when she didn’t say anything, he got bolder. 

He, pushed her up and quickly reached between them to adjust his dick, before pulling her down again. When he moved his hips, she realized what he had done. She gasped when somehow, even though his shorts, the tip of his cock pressed against her throbbing clit. 

Luckily, instead of the usual pencil skirts or pants, she’d picked out a tight fitting dress with a loose skirt, that covered most of her legs—and of course what Henry was doing. 

Her hips jerked and she could feel more wetness between her legs before she pushed down. She didn’t even know what was happening, but she knew right now she couldn’t stop. She wanted Henry more than she’d ever wanted anyone and she knew he wanted her just as badly. 

They moved together for a moment—trying to get a feel of each other again. 

Regina didn’t want Emma to find out what was happening in the back seat of the truck, so she kept biting her lip as Henry stimulated her clit with his cock. It was fast becoming one of her favorite feelings and when she felt the tightening low in her belly, she looked down at her lap. She widened her eyes when she saw the movement even though her skirt and it was on the next thrust of Henry’s hips that she came hard. 

Henry was relentless and kept his movements going, bringing her to a second orgasm before he stopped and grunted.

“Ma, I need to go to the bathroom. Can we stop at the next one?”

“Sure,” Emma replied with a bright smile, oblivious as to what had just happened. 

Regina pressed her legs together, and Henry grunted again. He could feel her come even though all the layers of clothes keeping them apart and he needed more, but he didn’t dare to ask. 

They made a quick pit stop, and Regina took off her soaked panties. She wondered for a second if she could keep them, but the fact that she wouldn’t want to wear them again anyway withheld her from taking them with her.

She threw them in the garbage can. 

When they were on the road again, she knew she’d made a mistake when Henry’s still throbbing cock pressed against her center again. He had taken off his own underwear and sneakily, before she had a chance to sit down, made sure there were no more layers between them. 

The skin on skin contact made her wet all over again, and she whimpered. 

She could feel his precum on her clit and it made her throb with more need than she ever thought was possible.

“Henry…”

“Mom. I need it,” he whispered, and Regina blinked as she glanced up at Emma. There was still no indication that Emma knew what was going on.

Regina knew she was weak—she knew she couldn’t possibly let her own son fuck her. She knew all this, and still, she hummed her agreement.

“Okay.”

He breathed a sigh of relief before he reached between them. She adjusted herself, and he quickly positioned himself before she sat down again. 

Impaling herself on his huge, throbbing cock. 

She let out a shuddering breath and Emma turned to look at her. 

“You alright there?” 

Regina hummed, not trusting her own voice, and shifted her hips. She knew she shouldn’t have, but the way Henry jerked his hips up was worth it even if she could still feel Emma’s eyes on her.

“I’m fine, Emma. Comfortable.” 

Emma lifted a brow and then glanced at Henry before she turned back and focused on the road again. Henry pushed up his hips, and placed his hands on Regina’s thighs.

“Tease.” 

Regina almost laughed, but the way Henry knew how to move without Emma noticing distracted her—especially when she could feel her orgasm building low in her belly. 

He pushed up with his hips, and she shifted so she was leaning forward. It gave him a little more leverage and she could keep a better eye on what Emma could and couldn’t see. 

The fact that Emma wasn’t paying them any mind, made it even better. Henry moved slowly, but his thrusts were hard enough to make her throat close up as she kept herself from moaning or grunting or even worse, crying out. 

He knew exactly what would get her off and she wondered where he learned to be so quiet, while still being able to get a woman off. 

Had Henry had girlfriends he had to be quiet with before?

The thought made her clench around him, and she finally got a reaction from him. He grunted and jerked his hips, and she could feel the telltale throb of a man close to his peak. 

She glanced over her shoulder at him and winked before she clenched her cunt around him so tightly he could hardly move, and then she slammed back down on his lap. He widened his eyes and came hard. He filled her, and the feel of him throbbing and spilling his seed deep inside of her, made her come too. 

She loved the feeling of him inside of her—come and all. 

She moved her hips a moment longer before she settled down, his cock still buried deep inside of her. 

It didn’t take him long to clear his throat, and she knew what his next words would be.

“So, do you think you could come visit me soon?”


End file.
